Future Plans
by Tori Bradley
Summary: SEQUAL TO "I'll be there for you" I SUGGEST YOU READ IT FIRST OR YOU'LL BE LOST- COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE POWER RANGERS- BLAH BLAH BLAH- BUT I DO OWN OWEN, JACOB, AND ANDREA BRADLEY. ENJOY!!! 


	2. Prologue

3005: Time Force HQ  
  
Katie sat watching the timeline monitor. 'God this is boring as hell,' she thought to herself. It was possibly the worst job for any Time Force officer to have- the time watch. It consisted of someone sitting in front of a giant screen, making sure that no one screwed with the course of time. 'I knew I shouldn't have switched shifts with Lucas. I wonder what Jen's up to?'  
Jen, after fighting the Mutorgs, was allowed to stay in the year 2001 for all her hard work she had done, From reading the log books, Katie found out that she and Wes had married soon after they had left and were now living in Silver Hills. Katie would occasionally take a look back in time, as she was now allowed to do, just to see how her best bud was doing.  
'I can leave for a second. Nothing's going to happen- hell nothing ever happens.' She switched on the auto alert, should anything come up, and headed to the log room. She was in the tube for not even two minutes when she heard the shrill ringing of the alert. 'Oh shit!' she thought as she ran back to the monitor room. The switchboard was lit up.  
"TRIP!" she called at the top of her lungs as she punched in some access codes to try and figure out what was going on. Trip ran in breathless.  
"What?"  
"I think someone's interfered with the timeline." She said motioning him over to the screen. He took over at the keyboards- a terrified looked came over his face.  
"The disturbance is coming from here- 3005." He picked up hi radio and called Lucas, but Lucas reached them first.  
"Guys! Kapri's escaped!" he said bursting into the room.  
"No way! Where did she go?"  
"I'm guessing far away until she can find a way back."  
They all looked at each other and didn't know what to say. Kapri had been captured in the year 2030 by the second generation of Ninja Storm Rangers. She was the first Mutant ever taken into captivity by Time Force. When the first generation destroyed her Uncle, Kapri was on his ship. When it exploded she wasn't destroyed, but mutated. She drifted through the universe for almost twenty-six years before returning to earth to get her revenge. When she came back in the year 2029, she went after the ones who had destroyed her uncle- but instead she was greeted by three new rangers that successfully detained her and allowed for Time Force to pick her up and bring her back to the year 3000. "If she's escaped, you know where she's headed- Blue Bay Harbor, 2029. She's going to try again." Katie said silently. Lucas stared at the screen, a small frown forming on his lips. "I don't think so. Do you remember what she said right before we took her from the rangers?" They others shook their heads, no. "She said, 'I'll find a way to erase you all! I'll get even and you'll never see it coming. It will be like you never existed at all!' then we put her in the freezer." Trip's attention was drawn back to the screen. "Lucas, I think I know what you're getting at- you don't think she'll go back to 2029, you think she's going to try and rewrite time." "And the only way to erase someone, is to destroy what made them." Katie said understanding. "Trip, pull up the log books and get an ID on the three rangers that captured her," Lucas said. Trip nodded and typed furiously on the keyboard.  
  
"Here we go- Owen, Jacob, and Andrea Bradley." "All of their last names Bradley?" Katie asked. "Yea- it says here that they were all siblings. The two boys were twins and the girl was a year younger than them." "Whoa," Lucas said surprised. "Yea- and it also says that they're the children of two of the original Ninja Storm Rangers- Victoria and Blake Bradley." Trip fell silent. "It all makes sense- the first rangers destroyed her uncle and caused her mutation, and then their kids captured her. She's not going after the kids, she's going after the parents." They were all silent. Katie spoke up first. "We have to warn them somehow. We have to get word back so that she can't succeed. The only question is, what year did she go back to?" "2004," Trip said. "Okay- how do you know that?" Lucas said. "Look here, the timeline is changing- it shows Kapri going back to 2004, after Victoria and Blake got married. If we can get word to Jen, Wes, and Eric, they can warn them before she gets there." Trip and Lucas nodded in agreement. Katie punched in a few numbers and soon they were looking at Jen and Wes in 2004- they had kept a communications screen just in case something should happen- after all, they were still members of Time Force. Trip explained the situation to them. "We're in," Wes said. Jen agreed. "Eric and I will head to Blue Bay Harbor right away. We'll keep you posted." "Don't worry guys, if we need any help you know there are other rangers on earth. We'll call you if we really need back though okay?" Jen said seeing the worry in Katie's eyes. "I know Jen- just be careful." Katie replied. Jen nodded back at her. "Collins out," she said as the screen went black. "Well, all we can do now is wait." Lucas said disappointed. Katie and Trip nodded and sank down into chairs. "How are we going to explain all this to the commander?" Katie said softly. Her question hung in the air as they waited in silence for word from the past. 


	3. the honeymoon's over

2004  
  
Blake rolled over in the soft sheets, his arm slipping around his new wife. Tori smiled and breathed deep. The warm air filtered through the room, filling it with a soft scent of flowers and seawater. They were on their honeymoon- a last minute gift from their Sensei. They had been there, in Hawaii, for almost three days. It really was paradise. No training, no brothers, no Sensei- just them. Tori rolled over to face her husband.  
"Good morning," she said kissing his lips. He returned it with an enthusiasm that took her breath away. "Someone's in a good mood."  
He smiled at her. "How could I not be? I have you to wake up to." He kissed her again, making her exhale. She snuggled into his body.  
"You know we've been in the surfing capitol of the world for like three days, and I haven't hit the waves once? It seems like all I've done is stay in bed."  
"And that's a bad thing because?" Blake asked her, pulling her in tighter and kissing her neck. Tori couldn't help but giggle at her playful husband.  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing- it's far from it. I just want to hit the beach today. See if all the tales of big waves are true." Blake looked at her- her face lit up when she talked about the ocean. It was a part of her and he knew that.  
"Alright- the beach it is," he said getting up. He was tugged back down as Tori pulled herself on top of him,  
"We don't have to go right now," she said running her finger down his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they dove underneath the covers.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Alright, run that by me again?" Eric said as Wes told him the story Katie had relayed to him.  
"It's simple Eric- a mutant that was captured in the future is on her way back here to destroy the parents of the rangers that captured her. That way it would be like they never existed." Wes said out of breath. Eric sat back in his leather chair, thinking.  
"Alright- I'm in." Jen walked in as Wes and Eric were coming out.  
"Guys, I just got another transmission from Katie, Kapri's on her way. We have to find them- I'm not sure when she's going to attack, but she'll be here soon."  
"Think we need backup?" Eric asked. Jen and Wes exchanged glances and smiled.  
"You just want an excuse to call Taylor back from training right?" Wes joked. Eric couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name. She had been away training new Air Force cadets for way too long in his mind.  
"No- it's just that if we get in trouble, we should have backup- that's all."  
"Eric, it's alright to miss your wife- especially since you just married her a few months before she got called away," Jen said putting a hand on his shoulder. Eric patted her hand and smiled.  
"Alright, alright- enough of this mushy shit- we've got a job to do." They all nodded and loaded into the black SUV, headed to Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Hunter and Dustin rounded the last curve before crossing the finish line. Dustin pulled ahead slightly, but Hunter came out on top again. They went over to the Storm Chargers Van and took off their helmets.  
"Good race, dude," Hunter said giving Dustin a high five.  
"Yea- thanks man," he said returning the gesture. Shane poked hi head out the window.  
"Guys if we don't hurry up and get back to the store Kelly's gonna flip." The nodded and loaded their gear back in the truck. When they reached Storm Chargers, they were surprised to see Cam waiting for them.  
"Guys, we have a little situation. We need to go."  
"But we have to work, bro," Dustin said.  
"It's alright Dustin, it's been pretty dead this afternoon- you guys can go," Kelly waved from the counter. Without a second thought, they all headed back to the academy.  
  
The guys were a little surprised when Cam took them down the secret stairway into Ops. They were even more surprised to see three figures seated around the table. They immediately got into fighting stances.  
"Guys, it's alright," Cam said stepping in front of them. "They're here for our help."  
"How did you find this place?" Shane demanded. Eric stood up to face him.  
"I suggest you settle down before I do something I'll regret." They stood glaring at each other before Wes stepped in between.  
"Sorry Shane, Eric can be a little hot tempered sometimes. Please sit down." Shane stood there in shock.  
"Dude, how did you know my name?" The woman that was sitting at the table spoke.  
"I'm sorry- maybe we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Jennifer Collins, this is my husband Wes, and our friend Eric Meyers. We're all Rangers too."  
"Wait wait. Meyers and Collins- dude I know those names, just give me a sec," Dustin said trying to make his brain work. "Oh Right! You guys are from Time Force!" Hunter looked confused.  
"Time what?"  
"Time Force- they monitor the span of time and fix it right?" Dustin asked.  
"How the hell did you know that?" Eric asked.  
"Yea dude, where did you remember that from?" Shane asked.  
"Remember when we first became rangers? Tori made me sit down with her and look through the computer data bank- you know, so we could learn about what we were up against from looking at past rangers."  
"I knew she would figure out my codes," Cam said smiling, thinking about his sister's intuitiveness.  
"In response to your question Shane, we knew where to find you because our friends in the future did their homework also. We can look through time if the need calls for it." Wes added.  
"So you need our help?" Hunter asked, trying to understand.  
"Yes and no," Jen said, "We need to find Victoria and Blake."  
"Tori and Blake are on their honeymoon- they should be back in a few days though." Cam said.  
"It'll be too late. They need to get back here now." Eric said.  
"What's the big rush? Why are you guys here exactly?" Hunter wanted to know. Jen, Wes and Eric took a deep breath, and told them what was going on. There were a lot of gasps and looks of disbelief.  
"So we need them back here so we can protect them. None of this is supposed to happen. If she succeeds, the future will be altered forever. We need to destroy her before she gets her hands on Tori or Blake." Jen finished.  
Hunter and Cam shot to their feet.  
"I'm not letting anything happen to my bro. I'm in."  
"Same here. Tori's my sister and my best friend. I'm not letting anything near her." Cam put in. Shane and Dustin joined in with their friends.  
"Alright then," Wes said. "Let's get them back here."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori ran back into their room, still dripping from the ocean, and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Tor- we need you to get home right now." Something about the tone in Cam's voice made her scared.  
"Cam? Why? Is everything alright? Did something happen to dad?"  
"No- we just need you and Blake to get home. We have a problem- a ranger problem." Tori stood silent as Blake came in and put his arm around her waist.  
"I'll teleport you back." Cam said.  
"Alright, just give us a few minutes to get our stuff together alright?"  
"Alright. Fifteen minutes."  
"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically. She hung up the phone and turned to Blake.  
"We need to get ready to go." She said moving to grab her bag.  
"Why what's wrong?" he asked confused.  
"Cam says there's ranger problems and we need to go now. He' going to teleport us in fifteen." Blake hated teleporting. They had used it to get there and it took almost two hours for his bags to appear. 'Worse than an airport,' he thought to himself.  
"Alright," he said giving her a quick kiss. They grabbed their stuff and were teleported back to Ops where they were greeted with hugs. Their happiness soon turned to curiosity when they saw three new faces. Tori recognized one of them.  
"Wes Collins? Red Time Force Ranger? What are you doing here?" she said shocked.  
"Told you she did her homework," Dustin said triumphantly.  
"Yes Victoria. And this is my wife Jen, and my best friend Eric."  
"Please call me Tori. Pink Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger, right?" They both smiled and shook her hand.  
"I take it your Blake?" Eric said pointing to the man with his arm around Tori.  
"Yea- Blake Bradley," He said extending a hand. After the introductions they got down to business. Tori and Blake sat there speechless, tightly gripping each other's hands. When the story was finished, the only thing that Tori could say was, "Oh man. Why us?! Haven't we been through enough!" Blake pulled her in close.  
"What can we do?" He asked.  
"Nothing. We need you to stay here- where you'll be safe. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Hunter agreed to help us. And if we need help we know other rangers that will chip in too."  
Blake and Tori stared at each other. It was like they could read what the other was thinking. They nodded in agreement. "Alright," Blake said, "But we want to do whatever we can to help."  
The nine Rangers stood together and all shook hands- all they could do was wait until Kapri struck. 


	4. reunions

Jen and Wes were being shown around the grounds of The Wind Ninja Academy. Eric was in one of his moods and stayed locked in the room that was prepared for him. They had spoken to Sensei the day before and agreed to let then stay as long as they wished. Cam brought them to the temple. Under a small light was an opened box. Looking closer, Jen and Wes saw three morphers and a necklace. Cam told them about the graduation and how they had given them up.  
"You may have to dust those off soon Cam. We're going to need all the power we can get."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori couldn't speak. They had listened to everyone about staying somewhere safe and were now staying in Tori's old bedroom at the academy. Blake was staring out the window.  
"Blake?" Tori asked cautiously. He turned around to meet her gaze. "Are you having as hard of a time believing this as I am?" Blake sat next to her on the bed.  
"I don't know what I think Tor. What's so hard to believe about it? I mean, we've dealt with weirder stuff than this before." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
"It's not that this whole situation is weird, it's the fact that we're actually going to have kids." She looked down and started to cry.  
"Tor? Honey what's wrong?" Blake asked turning himself towards her.  
"I'm scared Blake. I mean- what's to say that something won't happen to us? What if they grow up without their parents like we did? I don't want them to have to grow up without us." She buried her head into his shoulder and tugged his shirt.  
"Tor- look at me," he said bringing her face to his with his hand. "I made a promise to protect you and our family no matter what happened. And I will hold to that. I'm not going to let anything happen- not to us, and not to our kids." Tori's face brightened a little as she recalled their wedding a few days ago when they had made that vow to each other.  
"And I made that promise too." She said as he pulled her in for a soft kiss. He put his hand on her face trying to wipe away some of her tears. "Well, at least we know what to name them," she said letting out a small laugh. "I recognize one of the names, but the other two are a complete mystery."  
Blake looked at his wife with a strange expression. "Me too. What name?"  
"Jacob- it was my father's name. He died before I was born. What name for you?"  
"Owen- it was my dad's name. Wow this is freaky." They both laughed. "But I'm completely miffed by Andrea."  
"We could call her Andy!" Tori exclaimed.  
"Andy- I like that." They looked at each other and met in another embrace. A soft tapping on the door brought them back to reality.  
  
They were surprised to see Eric standing at the door. "Tori? I was just wondering if you had a phone around here? My cell phone can't get reception here." He looked absolutely miserable.  
"Yea- Eric. I have a phone in here- Sensei let me get one in here when I turned thirteen," she said tossing him the portable.  
"Thanks Tori. I'll bring it back in a few okay?"  
"Sure Eric. Is everything alright?"  
"Yea- I just need to talk to someone." With that he left and headed back to his room.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
She could hear her phone ringing, but her mind was focused on one thing- getting home. 'God if he knew I was driving and reaching for my phone he'd kill me.' She smiled as she picked up her phone- it was driving her nuts.  
"Meyers," she answered.  
"And where the hell have you been young lady?" a familiar voice asked, making her smile.  
"May I inquire as to whom I am speaking?" she asked playfully.  
"Earhardt if I was there I'd slap you in the ass for a remark like that."  
"Is that a promise of what's to come later?" she asked laughing.  
"Oh man-You have no idea how much I want to see you." Eric said.  
"Why Eric Meyers, are you actually admitting that you miss me?"  
"What is it a crime for a husband to want to see his wife?"  
"No- not in this state." She replied, causing them both to laugh. Eric asked the question that had been plaguing him for weeks.  
"When are you coming back? Any idea?"  
  
She parked her car in a small clearing in the forest. He heard her shut the door.  
"Taylor! Were you driving while on your cell phone?" he yelled. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"What are you going to do? Give me a ticket?" She said walking through the waterfall.  
"Taylor, if I could I would, now will you tell me when you're coming home? I need to know- something's come up- another mission."  
"Oh you mean the one with the Ninja Storm Rangers and some mutant?" she asked looking up at the academy building- she could see him passing in one of the high windows.  
"How- the- hell did you know about that?" he asked shocked.  
"Why don't you come out and ask me that to my face?" She heard the phone hit the floor. He picked it up again.  
"Taylor, please don't fuck with me right now."  
"I'm not- look out the window." He did and saw her waving. He hung up the phone and ran down the steps, causing Blake and Tori to wonder what was going on.  
She saw him pause as he reached the doorway. He tried to play it cool, but he couldn't control himself. They had been separated for six months, and now they were together again. He ran to her and grabbed her in a tight hug, devouring her mouth with his. She returned I with all she had. Tori and Blake stopped in the doorway and watched the reunion.  
"And they think we're bad," Blake said putting his arm around her. They walked out into the sunlight and saw Cam, Jen, and Wes coming out of the temple. Cam was taken aback by the public display of affection he saw between the blonde haired girl and the dark haired guy.  
"Oh man- don't they ever quit?" he said pointing over. Jen and Wes looked over and laughed out loud.  
"Hey guys- what's so funny?" Tori asked as she approached her brother. Cam's face went white.  
"If you're here- then who's?" he said pointing to the two figures in the courtyard.  
"I think that's Eric, and from the looks of it, a very good friend of his." Blake said laughing.  
"I guess she got my message," Jen said making her way over to Eric and Taylor.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric put his hands on her face. "How did you know? How are you here?"  
"I think I can explain that," Jen said. Taylor gave her a gentle hug. "I left her a message and told her we needed her help- and where to find us if she could make it."  
Taylor stood in front of her husband with a 'know it all' look on her face. Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another small kiss before turning back to Wes.  
"I guess we both have meddling wives." They all laughed before Taylor asked a question that was bugging her.  
"Okay- so where exactly am I and who are you?" she said looking at the ninjas.  
"Oh, sorry," Wes said.  
"This is Cam Wantanabe, and Tori and Blake Bradley."  
"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy," Tori said reaching out her hand, which Taylor accepted.  
"So you two are the ones I've heard about from Jen." Tori and Blake nodded. "But I thought there were six of you?"  
"There are," Blake said pointing over to the secret entrance where Hunter, Shane, and Dustin came in. They saw another stranger standing amongst their friends. Hunter stepped ahead of the other two and made his way to their new arrival.  
"Guys- this is Taylor," Tori said. "This is Shane, Dustin, and-"  
"Hunter," Hunter broke in grabbing her hand, "Hunter Bradley." He said kissing it. Taylor raised her eyebrows as she saw that little vein on Eric's head start to pop out. Taylor pulled her hand back.  
"Bradley? What are you guys like cousins or something?" she asked.  
"No- we're brothers- adopted. I didn't catch your last name though." He said cockily.  
"That's because I didn't throw it. It's Meyers." Hunter froze on the spot. He looked at Eric who was giving him a look that could kill.  
"So- you guys are-"  
"Married." Eric finished for him. Hunter didn't know whether to run or suffer the wrath of an angry Eric. Luckily Sensei came out to break the tension.  
"Rangers- I sense that there is a great disturbance in the world." They all immediately headed down to Ops where Cam began punching things in on the computer. The girls were talking quietly.  
"So you're the yellow Wild Force Ranger?" Tori asked Taylor.  
"Yea- how did you?"  
"I'll explain later," Jen assured her. The all to familiar alert sounded, causing Tori to jump out and take her place behind Cam. The image on the screen caused them all to cringe. A creature was walking down the streets of downtown Blue Bay Harbor. "Kapri," Jen whispered. It was destroying everything in its path. The ten rangers looked at each other. They knew what had to be done. Sensei came walking down the stairs with the two boxes in his hands. Shane and the other ninja rangers walked over as he set them on the table. Cautiously, they reached down and touched the morphers that they had given up.  
"I think you will need these," he said as he handed them out. He had told Sensei Omino at the Thunder Academy of their need, and he sent the Thunder morphers. Shane, Dustin, and Hunter strapped them to their left wrists- feeling the power surge through them once again. Cam placed his Samurai amulet over his head. Tori and Blake stood back, tears starting in their eyes.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll be okay." Shane said. "You ready?" he asked around- everyone nodded. Tori and Blake stood back as they watched everyone transform.  
  
"Ninja Storm," "Thunder Storm," "Samurai Storm," "Ranger Form ha!"  
  
"Time for Time Force!" "Quantum Power!"  
  
"Wild Access!"  
  
They all disappeared in their respective colors, leaving two very blue rangers behind. They stared at their morphers lying where they had placed them. Tori wrapped her arms around her body. Blake put his arm around her and they walked over to the computer where Sensei was standing. They all stood there and watched as red, crimson, pink, and yellow streams of light landed and approached the creature. 


	5. the portal opens

Cam sat in his Samurai Chopper. He familiarized himself with the zord that had lain dormant for nearly a year. 'Everything looks good from here.' He punched a few buttons and pulled up a visual of the other zords- just in case they needed them. Everything was working as it had before. He took off in search of the others. His radar screen picked them up in the down town area. 'Hold on guys- I'm on my way.' He thought to himself.  
  
Hunter approached the creature first. It looked like Kapri, in a way- the hair was pink, but the body and face were severely deformed- almost a combination of metal and wires mixed with her own flesh.  
"We meet again thunder boy," she sneered as she swiped at him with her long nails, sending him flying back towards the others. Shane caught him and helped him up.  
"What's this I see? Seven little rangers all waiting to be destroyed. Where are you're friends? Too scared to fight me?" Kapri laughed. A green ray of energy struck her chest sending her stumbling back. Cam appeared in front of the others.  
"You'll pay for that geek!" she screamed hurling fireballs at the group. They all flew into the air and landed hard. Jen stood up out of the rubble first.  
"Remember me? I took care of you before, and I'm going to do it again!" she yelled rushing at her with her blaster in hand. Kapri ducked out of the way and sent hit Jen right into a wall. She lay there motionless.  
"You're one of those Time Force losers, right?"  
"Jen!" Wes called running over to her. "Jen, Jen wake up- please."  
"Wes! Look out!" Taylor called as Kapri shot at him. Wes took a place next to his wife on the ground. Shane and Dustin charged at her with their swords, and dealt a blow to her shoulders. She picked them up and threw them away. Hunter and Cam took their shot, but were treated like all the others. Taylor and Eric stood there looking at their fallen friends.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Eric asked her. She nodded and stepped in front of him. He put his hands out in a cupped position and crouched down. Taylor placed her right foot on his palms and he lifted her up. Her wings spread out as she soared through the air towards the creature. She took out her sword and slashed her in the chest. She landed behind her.  
"Eric now!" she shouted. Eric pulled out his quantum blaster and fired at the wound Taylor had created. Kapri cried out in pain.  
"This isn't the end Rangers!" she shouted. In a flash of pink light she disappeared. Taylor and Eric helped Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter up. Wes had regained consciousness and was cradling Jen in his arms.  
"She's knocked out cold. I think she'll be alright though." He said pulling himself and his wife up. Eric went over and helped him.  
"C'mon. We better get back to Ops." Cam said.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Katie and Lucas sat there silently. Another alert from the monitor brought them back.  
"Trip? What's happening now?" Lucas asked.  
"The line's changing again." He said trying to make sense of it all. "Oh crap." He said quietly.  
"Trip- what do you mean 'oh crap?'" Katie asked impatiently.  
"We have to stop them! We can't let them destroy her- not in 2004." Lucas and Katie gave each other confused looks.  
"Okay- this is what I'm getting from the readings. Kapri can't be destroyed in 2004. That would change history. If they destroy her in 2004, that means that she can't be captured in 2029. Meaning that the Bradley's will never receive their powers and Time Force as we know it will be screwed up."  
"Because Kapri was the first mutant captured." Lucas said.  
"Exactly. And Kapri isn't the only creature the Bradley siblings are going to have to face. If they don't capture her like they are supposed to, they will be totally unaware of what's going to happen to them." Trip finished.  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Lucas asked.  
Katie spoke. "I think it's time we took matters into our own hands. We need to go back to 2004 and somehow get Kapri back to 2029 where the course of time will resume."  
"I'll get the time ship ready. Katie, you need to call Jen and tell her what's going on. Trip, get all the equipment we need to place her back into the freezer once they capture her." Lucas said taking charge. "I'll meet you on the ship." With that, they all went to prepare to leave.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"We have to help them!" Tori shouted heading for the door.  
"Tori," Sensei said stopping her. "You know that you cannot leave. We must protect you and Blake no matter what happens." Blake looked at the screen and saw Hunter go down.  
"Sensei please- we have to do something." He said moving over to his wife.  
"I know you wish to help. I do as well, but this is not your battle to fight." They made there way over to the monitor and saw Kapri go, leaving the fallen rangers alone. They saw them all gather and then disappear. A few seconds later, seven battered and bruised figures landed on the black polished floor. They demorphed and groaned in pain. Blake went over to Hunter while Tori went to Wes and Eric, who were holding Jen.  
"C'mon, we have a spare room in the back you can lay her down in," she said leading them down the hall. They laid her down. Wes stayed with her while Tori and Eric left to join the others.  
"Uh, Eric- that thing on the table has been making a funky noise," Shane said pointing to the communications screen. He went over and pulled up a visual. "Katie? What's going on?" he asked.  
"Eric? Where's Jen?"  
"Nice to see you too- she's resting. We just had an encounter with Kapri."  
"You didn't destroy her did you?" she asked terrified.  
"No- not yet. Katie are you alright?"  
"We're coming back to help you. I'm downloading our coordinates to your morpher. I'll explain later, just please meet us."  
"Alright- I'll met you there. Meyers out," he said ending the transmission. The others stood around confused.  
"So the other Time Force Rangers are coming now?" Hunter asked.  
"Yea- although I'm not sure why." His morpher beeped. He pulled up the coordinates. "I have to go. They'll be here soon."  
"I'm going too," Taylor chimed in.  
"Us too. I mean you guys aren't exactly familiar with Blue Bay," Shane said pointing to himself and Dustin.  
"Alright, but no screwing around." Eric said. They 'mock saluted' him and headed out.  
"I must go and inform the students of what is happening. We will cancel classes until everything is safe." Sensei said as he left.  
A few minutes later Wes came out with Jen beside him, hanging onto his arm. They sat down at the table and received a quick rundown of what had happened minutes earlier.  
"Something serious must have happened for them to have to come back," Wes said. Jen was silent- thinking.  
"Jen, you alright?" Cam asked.  
"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." They all sat in silence around the wooden table for several minutes before footsteps were heard coming down the steps. Jen's face broke out into a smile as Katie entered the room. They met in a long overdue hug. Trip and Lucas followed and were greeted by Wes. Eric introduced Katie, Trip, and Lucas quickly to Cam, Tori, and Blake. They moved over to the table.  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Lucas said sitting down next to Tori, his million dollar smile blinding her.  
"I'm Tori," she said extending her hand for him to shake. He took it and held it firmly. She just about had to pry it away from him. He heard a small cough coming from the other side of her. "And this is Blake," she said as he extended his hand to Lucas. "My husband." Blake shook his hand, hard. Lucas smiled nervously and pulled away. Blake looked at Tori smiling. She pushed him slightly, causing him to laugh softly and sneak an arm around her waist.  
"Well, now that you guys are here," Jen began, "why don't you let us in on what's going on?"  
Katie took a deep breath. "Uh- Trip why don't you take this one." The green haired guy stood up and explained how the course of time needs to return to normal, and how they could make that happen. To everyone's shock and amazement, Dustin was the one to explain it in terms they all could understand.  
"So we have to get her back to the time she was originally captured, let the other rangers get her like they're supposed to, and then get back here before, like, the space time continuum gets all screwy?"  
"Well- yea." Trip said amazed.  
"Why are you all looking at me like I have three heads or something? It's really not hard to understand when you've seen "Back to the Future" like a million times." There was a slight pause, and then everyone burst out laughing.  
"Alright, alright. So now we have to get her back to 2029, which means we need a time portal." Jen said.  
"That's he other problem," Lucas said. "We need to harness an incredible amount of energy to form one- the equipment we brought isn't a strong as we thought."  
"Taylor? What about the Princess? Doesn't she know of anything we could gather power from?" Eric asked.  
Taylor shook her head. "Not that I know of. She said she would help us in any way she could, but I had a hard enough time convincing her to give me my growl phone back for this mission. I hate to ask her for anything else."  
The others were out of ideas. Suddenly, Blake stood up. "The Power of Thunder." He said moving for the box in the center of the table. Hunter put his hand over the morpher that lay in it.  
"Hold on- what do you mean?" he said.  
"Think about it bro. If we combine all our powers, and I mean ALL of them- the zords, the weapons, the morphers, the bikes- we'd have enough power. Wouldn't we?" he said looking at cam.  
"I don't know- I have to run a check on the thunder powers then see what we can do with the Time Force stuff." He rose and headed for the computer. Trip joined him. A few minutes later they turned back to face the group. "I think it'll work. But do you understand what you're doing? If you use all the energy from the thunder powers they will cease to exist once they're drained."  
Hunter and Blake looked at each other. Hunter removed his hand. Blake grabbed his morpher and strapped it to his wrist.  
"We'll do it," Hunter said. The others exchanged glances around the table. The computer alarm went off again.  
"Alright guys- if we do this, how are we going to get her to enter it?" Shane asked.  
"Me- use me as bait." Tori volunteered. Blake looked at her concerned.  
"I won't let you do that." He said grabbing her arm.  
"Hey- I'm letting you risk your ass to open the portal, so let me get her through it." He looked at her, admiring her fiery nature. The alarm went off again. Blake released her arm.  
"Alright- let's go." Eric said. They all morphed and arrived on the scene, this time in the forest.  
"Back for more eh? Oh I see you've brought you're little friends along." Kapri said firing at them. Cam, Trip, Tori, Blake, and Hunter rolled off to one side and began setting up the machine. Wes, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Shane, Dustin, Eric, and Taylor kept her busy.  
"Okay guys- I've adjusted your morphers to power the portal opener. You have to concentrate or the portal will close. Wait until she falls through then you can close it." Cam said.  
"And make sure not to close it until she's definitely through it," Trip added. The brothers nodded. They concentrated hard. Slowly, a light began to grow between the two devices Trip had installed. Cam and Trip returned to the battle. Tori watched as the others fought. She was waiting until the portal was opened- then she would lure Kapri into it.  
  
Lucas charged at her. She grabbed his shoulders-  
"Sorry, but you're not the blue boy I'm looking for!" she yelled as she tossed him aside. He landed and saw the portal almost completely open. They others rushed over to him. Wes saw the portal open fully.  
"Now- where are they other blue rangers?" Kapri demanded.  
"Looking for me?" Tori asked from behind her. Kapri whipped her head around.  
"You! Where's your little boyfriend?"  
"Actually he's my husband now- you want us? Come and get us!" Tori jumped over her and headed towards the portal. They other followed them. Tori stopped in front of the swirling wall of light. Kapri stopped and stared at her.  
"What afraid to come and get me?" Tori mocked. Kapri's anger grew.  
"You sound just like that stupid sister of mine." She said coldly. Dustin's head shot up. He was standing being Kapri with the others.  
"You sound just like she did- right before I destroyed her!" she cried running at her. Dustin's fists shook.  
'Marah.' he ran after Kapri with his lion hammer raised. "NO!" he cried as he connected with her. Kapri fell into Tori just before she could get out of the way, sending them both through the portal. Dustin was sucked in as well. Blake, seeing Tori fall lost his concentration and jumped in after her. Hunter was left to hold it open himself.  
"Guys! Hurry! I can't hold it much longer!" The others ran through after their friends. Hunter finally succumbed to the power and let go. He was still in 2004, but his friends- his family were all gone- to 2029.  
"Be careful guys," he whispered before collapsing on the ground. 


	6. back to the future

2029: Blue Bay Harbor  
  
"Guys! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late again!" Andy called to her brothers. Owen came bounding down the stairs with Jake close behind. They ran outside and jumped into their mom's old blue van.  
"Why is it so hard for you two to understand the concept of time management?" she asked rounding a corner way too fast.  
"Andy- dude easy on the turns. You're not on the track you know," Owen commented.  
"Yea sis- I'm sure Uncle Cam would rather us be late for sword training than have to scrape us off the road." Jake chimed in. Andy rolled her eyes as they pulled into the forest entrance.  
"Beat you there!" She cried as she streaked away in a flash of yellow. Her brothers smiled and headed off after her in streaks of red and blue. Andy landed in front of the waterfall first, followed soon after by her brothers.  
"Took you long enough!" she said throwing her black hair over her shoulder.  
"Only because you had a head start," Jake said.  
"C'mon you two, we better get going," Owen said. They walked across the water and into the waterfall entrance. Looking around they saw the grounds surprisingly empty. A familiar figure dressed in a ninja suit trimmed in green approached them.  
"And where have you three been?" he asked.  
"Sorry Uncle, but you know how the twins can be," Andy said motioning over to her brothers.  
"Hey! You're starting to sound like mom!" Owen broke in. Cam laughed slightly before a dark cloud crossed his face.  
"Uncle?" Jake asked. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"  
"No- and I don't have time to explain. I just need you trust me and follow me." They all nodded and followed him. He led them down the secret entrance into Ninja Ops. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw all the high tech electronics equipment. Andy and Owen stood there in shock.  
"Uh- what is this place?" Owen managed to get out.  
Cam took his seat at the computer chair and swung around to face them. "This is Ninja Ops."  
"Whoa whoa- hold on. This is Ninja Ops? You mean like the place where the Ninja Storm Rangers would meet and stuff? I never believed those stories about those- what were they called? - Morphers? That were kept in the temple."  
"Well, believe it." Cam said. He moved over behind the main console as he had done all those years ago. He returned to the main room and set a box down on the table. They moved closer to the box as he opened it revealing three morphers.  
"Why are you showing us these now?" Cam walked over to the computer and pulled up a visual.  
"That's why," he said motioning to a very angry, very ugly creature. She was standing in the forest firing in every direction. "You have to use the morphers and fight her." They stood there dumbfounded.  
"Are you for real?" Andy demanded.  
"Why us?" Owen asked.  
"I don't understand any of this- but if we're needed, I'm in," Jake said. His siblings gave him an odd look. Cam smiled.  
"You guys sound just like we did." Their mouths dropped. Cam pulled up another visual- their mother, their father, and their uncles (Cam, Dustin, Hunter, and Shane) all were rangers.  
"You guys need to take these," he said handing them each a morpher.  
"Okay- this is way freaky." Owen said.  
"This is sweet! I'm in," Andy said.  
"Jake, you will harness the power of the Red wind ranger. Use you're skills in the power of air to help you. Owen, you're skills in the discipline of water will aid you. You will be the Blue Wind Ranger. And Andrea, you have the power of earth coursing through you're veins. You will be the Yellow Wind Ranger. You can call upon your new powers by calling out 'Ninja Storm Ranger form'. I'll be here monitoring you if you run into problems."  
"Oh man- what would dad say about this?" Owen joked. His siblings laughed at him. The creature appeared again on the screen, firing all around her- looking confused. Without another word, the three new rangers transformed and headed towards the forest.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The rangers and Kapri landed hard in the woods. The rangers quickly ran away before she could get her bearings. Trip pulled up a visual on his communicator. The others were demorphed, nursing their wounds. Dustin had his head against a tree. Tears in his eyes.  
"How could she do that to her? Her own sister? FUCK!" he cried pounding his fist into the truck, causing his knuckles to bleed slightly. Shane went up to his best friend and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Dude, I know you're hurting right now, but we need to focus on what's happening here- right now." Dustin calmed himself and turned back to face the group. Blake was holding on to Tori as tight as he could.  
"Don't scare me like that," he said stroking her hair. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lucas brought them all together.  
"Okay everyone. From what Trip's told me, we've come back a little too soon- but that really shouldn't make a difference. The timeline is slowly resuming its course. Right now Kapri's looking for us, but she should meet the other rangers soon." Tori tightened her grip on Blake's arm.  
"So what does that mean for us? Are we going to be stuck here?" Wes asked.  
"From what I understand, no. This is the way time was supposed to go. If everything here is returned to normal, then the past will resume as well. We should return to where we were when time was altered."  
"Like back to the woods where we opened the portal?" Cam asked. Lucas shook his head.  
"Yea- but we have to make sure not to touch or do anything that could interfere with the natural progression of time," Trip added. They all nodded in agreement. They heard an explosion nearby, causing them all to move further into the forest. They all waited anxiously to see what would happen. (((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Where are you!?" Kapri screamed, firing her lasers in every direction- hoping to draw them out of hiding. She continued her raid threw the forest, not knowing that three new figures were watching her.  
"C'mon guys," Jake whispered. The all moved to a small clearing. "Ready?" he asked.  
"Ready," Owen and Andy replied.  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" they shouted. Jake was clad in red, Owen in Blue, and Andy in yellow.  
"Man! Why am I wearing a skirt!?" Andy said disappointingly looking down at the yellow outfit. Her brothers shook their heads and went after Kapri.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Guys! Come here!" Lucas called. The other rangers gathered around. Kapri was inching closer to them. Suddenly streaks of yellow, blue, and red appeared behind the creature.  
"Ah! There you are! You're gonna pay for that!" Kapri screamed running at the newcomers. The three rangers rolled out of the way and fired their blasters at her.  
"Dude? What is she talking about?" Owen asked.  
"I dunno, but I don't want to wait and find out!" Andy said. "Lion Hammer!" she called pulling her weapon out.  
Dustin watched in awe as he saw her slamming it on the ground, causing Kapri to fly high up into the air. "Whoa! I don't ever remember my hammer having that much power!"  
Jake pulled out his hawk blaster, and like Andy's weapon, it packed a bigger punch than Shane remembered.  
"Oh man, did you see that?" he said excitedly grabbing Cam's arm.  
Owen pulled out his sonic fin and began barking orders at her, to which she followed. "Up you go!" he yelled as she flew up into the air, and cam crashing back down again.  
"Let's put them together!" Jake cried. They combined their weapons and fired. Kapri landed in a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, she was still lying there motionless.  
"Uh, guys? What are we supposed to do now?" Andy asked. Almost on cue, five figures clad in white jumpsuits and sunglasses emerged from the shadows.  
Jen, Katie, Trip, and Lucas stared in disbelief- they were seeing Time Force officers approaching the fallen creature. Four of them went over and collected Kapri off the ground and bound her hands in shackles. The fifth officer was talking to the Bradleys.  
"We'll take her from here. Don't worry." He said to them. Jake extended his hand and they shook. As soon as they had appeared, they disappeared.  
"Okay guys, I think time's back to normal," Trip said holing out his hand that was slowly becoming transparent. They others glanced around and saw the same thing that was happening to them.  
"Hey! Wait, where are Blake and Tori?" Dustin asked. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake and Tori had strayed away from the others when the Time Force officers had appeared. They were now hiding behind a tree, not six feet from where their children stood. They had to see them.  
"Power down," Jake called. The three siblings stood there chatting. Their parents behind the tree were in utter disbelief. They were looking at their kids- their blood.  
The two boys were identical. They had sandy blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Both resembled Blake, but they could see subtle similarities to Tori. The girl however was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her hair. It was slightly curly like Tori's but jet black like Blake's. Her bright blue eyes shone.  
Blake pulled Tori close to him. They looked at each other and smiled, tears filled Tori's vision. Blake kissed her forehead before turning back to the three standing a few yards away.  
"Dude! That was so awesome!" Jake said hugging his sister.  
"That was landing a no hander coming off a freestyle ramp cool." Andy said.  
"No- more like catching that perfect wave cool," Owen put in. They all began to hug and celebrate. A rustling from behind a tree nearby brought them back to attention.  
"Shit," Tori muttered. She had shifted too quickly, snapping a few twigs. They saw the kids approach their hiding spot. Blake looked down- he and Tori were beginning to disappear. Just as Andy made her way over to the tree, they were gone.  
"There's nothing there. Must have been a squirrel or something."  
"Okay- I think we should get back. Uncle Cam's probably waiting.," Jake said.  
"Oh man- I can't wait to tell mom and dad!" Owen said as they streaked back to the Academy. 


	7. as days go by

Hunter felt himself being nudged in the ribs. He looked up to see Eric pushing him with his foot. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Eric extending a hand. Hunter took it and get to his feet.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yea man, I'm fine. But how- oh man did it not work?" he asked looking around at the group of people around him.  
"No man- it worked," Cam said.  
"Wait- where are Tori and Blake?" Hunter asked.  
"We're right here," Blake said coming out from behind a tree with Tori at his side. They all looked at her tear stained face.  
"Tori, is everything alright?" Jen asked going over to her. Tori smiled and responded.  
"Yea Jen, everything's great.." She said. Jen put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, I guess our job here is done," Lucas said. The others stared blankly at the ground. "The ships waiting."  
Together the thirteen rangers walked to the beach and saw the Time Force Rangers off.  
"Goodbye," Jen whispered into the sky. Wes pulled her close and kissed her temple.  
"So- I guess we should go too." Eric said making his way over to the Ninja Rangers.  
"You know you don't have to go right away. We have more than enough room in the academy if you'd like to stay for awhile," Cam offered. Eric smiled.  
"Thanks, but we need to get back to Silver Hills and make sure the Silver Guardian's didn't fall apart in our absence." Everyone headed back to the Academy. Sensei said his goodbyes.  
"You are always welcome here," he said.  
"Thank you," Wes said bowing.  
The rangers all said their farewells. They watched Eric and Taylor get into her Mustang, and Jen and Wes in the SUV. They drove away leaving the six Ninjas alone.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dustin walked along the banks of Blue Bay point. He had a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. He sat down on the bench, remembering her- remembering Marah.  
'Marah- I never told you how I felt. Now it's too late.' He sighed and threw the flowers into the running brook. "I love you Marah. I hope now you have found peace." A few slow tears began to fall and soon he was sobbing with his head in his hands.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I can't believe they're gone. Are you sure Cam?" Hunter asked looking down at his bare left wrist.  
"Yes Hunter I'm sure. I told you the powers would be gone once you used all the energy."  
"It all makes sense," Blake said.  
"What makes sense," Cam asked.  
"That only the Wind powers were used in the future. The Thunder powers didn't exist."  
"So all this- the Time Force guys, us- was meant to happen?" Tori asked.  
"I think that would explain it." Shane said. A few minutes later Dustin came plodding down the steps into Ops. "Hey, bro. You alright?" he asked. Shane could see the hurt in his eyes.  
"Yea dude, I'm fine. Just bummed you know?" Tori went over and gave him a hug.  
"We all know you miss her Dustin and we're here for you." She said giving him another squeeze.  
"Thanks guys- it's just going to take some time," he said. They all went over to him and grabbed him in a group hug.  
"Dudes! C'mon! I need to breath!" he said laughing. It would take time, but he knew that he'd be alright.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Time did prove to be the best remedy for the rangers. Over the course of a few years they all had found that special someone. Cam, Dustin, and Hunter all met girls that they had met at the academy. Now that they weren't rangers anymore, they actually had time to get to know each other. Shane on the other hand finally got the courage and asked Kelly out. A year later they were married and had a son, Joshua. Cam married a girl named Lucy and they had a daughter Michaela. Hunter ran into his wife, Sarah during training one day. He literally ran into her knocking her down. They were married soon after and had a son named Andrew. Dustin's wife, Melissa was the nicest girl in the world. Over time she and Tori had become very close.  
Tori was a few months pregnant with the twins when Melissa gave birth to she and Dustin's son Max. Everything in their lives were great. Everyone was happy and loving life. The twins came with no problems. Their older cousins came to see them every chance they got. Josh was now 3, Michaela and Andrew were 2, and Max was just over a year old. And, just as time predicted Tori and Blake had their third and last child, Andrea a few months after their boys turned a year old.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
Blake was sitting on the beach; Andrea (or Andy as they called her) was silently snoozing in his arms. He glanced over to his son Jacob who was drawing pictures in the sand.  
"Hey Jake- whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Drawing a picture of a computer," the five year old smiled at his father. 'Oh man- taking after his uncle Cam.' He thought.  
"Stand up O!" Tori said holding her surfboard steady for her son. He stood up and she let go.  
"I did it! I did it!" he cried before falling back into the ocean. Tori smiled and ran to him, picking him up.  
"Good job Owen!" she slapped him five.  
"C'mon mummy, I wanna go tell Jake and Andy!" he called. Tori walked a little farther in and set him down in the shallow water. Blake saw him running up the beach with Tori in tow.  
"Dad! Dad! Did you see? I was surfing just like mummy! Jake did you see?" he ran over to his twin. Tori collapsed next to Blake on the blanket.  
"She still asleep?" she asked. Blake nodded his head. Tori propped herself up on her elbow and stared at her daughter. She pushed a piece of black hair from her eyes, causing her to stir. Her bright blue eyes locked with Tori's.  
"Hi mummy." She looked up. "Hi daddy." Blake kissed her forehead.  
"Hello young lady." Blake responded.  
"Andy Andy! Did you see? I was surfing!" Owen said running back to her.  
"Na uh," she said.  
"Yea he did- I saw him," Jake put in. Andy got out of her father's arms.  
"Cool! I wanna play in the water! Can we go mum, pweeze?" she said giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes- go ahead, but stay where I can see you!" she shouted as the three of them ran towards the water. Tori sighed and fell back down on the blanket. Blake positioned himself over her and gave her a long passionate kiss. Tori stared up at him surprised.  
"Wow," she said breathlessly. "What was that for?" she asked tracing her finger down his bare chest. He kissed her neck in the spot he knew she loved. He heard her let out a soft moan.  
"Just for being the most wonderful, (kiss) beautiful, (kiss) incredible wife, (kiss) and mother. His last kiss made her body tingle. She looked up at him.  
"I love you Blake," she pulled him on top of her and kissed him gently.  
"I love you too Tor." Their kissing continued when their kids returned.  
"Ew! They're kissing again!" Jake said. Blake and Tori stopped and laughed.  
"Mum- that's yucky!" Andy said.  
"What's so yucky about it?" Tori asked her.  
"Cause boys have cooties!"  
"No we don't! Girls have cooties!" Owen retorted.  
Tori got up and headed towards her daughter. "I think she's right. Boys do have cooties. Andy gave her mum a high five. Blake joined the boys. They all gave each other the same devilish smile.  
"Uh oh Andy, I think we made daddy and the boys mad," Tori said to her. Blake and Tori's eyes met. They both started laughing.  
"Get um!" Blake called. The entire Bradley brood ran down the beach laughing.  
  
THE END 


End file.
